


A chaos of emotions

by Vale2000



Category: Book and Literature
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale2000/pseuds/Vale2000
Summary: this story is true but there is some personal information that I have edited. In this text I express all that I am thinking at the moment.
Relationships: Me - Relationship





	A chaos of emotions

Greetings to everyone, I am Emma and I am 18 years old, I was born in a small village in America and in these days we are facing the COVID-19 pandemic. Often during the day I am looking for a meaning, a valid reason that gives me the push to continue doing what I am doing. We hear many times about bullying and although I am not a victim of this arrogance in a certain sense I have tried what the expression "disposable" means. Many people used me only for my skill but there are also many people who wanted to be friends for who they are. There are many difficulties to face these days, what would life be like without them? A piece of advice that I could dare to everyone is this: "Face it all with your head held high and even if it may seem difficult in the end you will feel a sense of satisfaction for what you have done on the contrary of remaining in a labyrinth with no exit from your regret, which as a huge storm destroys your soul. Every time I try to write something about love, what doesn't come out is only sadness that adorns that permanent sketch. The image of me in a possible future is quite indefinite, as if it were a drawing lacking its own outline that defines its shape. Many nights remain sleepless because my mind is full of my thousand thoughts that invade my sleep. Many people ask themselves, "Do you follow the heart or the mind?", I follow the mind since, in my opinion, the most rational choices are made with the mind. Sometimes I ask myself, "How can you go on living knowing that there is no way out?", Well I haven't found an answer to this question yet.

............................................................................................

this story is true but there is some personal information that I have edited. In this text I express all that I am thinking at the moment.

I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think.


End file.
